


Rose Colored Boy

by forestfear (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Josh and Ty aren't bffs in this sorryyy, dont drag me this is bad, hasn't been edited so don't mind the errors, jealous josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forestfear
Summary: Liv couldn't stand Josh Dun, king of highschool.





	1. Chapter 1

      Liv couldn't stand Josh Dun, king of highschool. He was quite literally, perfect. Every girl and guy in the school wanted to date him. He was captain of the football team and virtually good at everything. 

     Somehow Liv got stuck in almost all her classes with him every year. She was always partnered with him, and the most annoying part was that he wasn't even a dumb jock. He always knew what he was doing, and got them an A.

~~~ First Day of School ~~~

     I slammed my locker shut, and almost screamed when I saw Tyler. "Shit Tyler! You scared me!" I tried to ignore all the looks that were being thrown our way.

     Tyler slung his arm over my shoulder as we made our way to our new home room. Tyler and I had been best friends since we were infants. We had also had every class together. "You ready for a new school year Liv?" he said with a grin on his face. I shot him a glare. He knew how much I hated school.

     We sat down in our homeroom, hoping that the teacher  wouldn't assign seating. I turned around and saw Josh Dun messing around with his football goonies in the back of the classroom. I noticed that he had died his hair light blue. Last year he had bright purple hair. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher speaking.

      She started clapping her hands together. "Alright class, school has officially started!" she said with stern look on her face. "You may be hoping that these will be your seats for the rest of the year, but you would be wrong. I know how crazy seniors and you will be getting assigned seats. These are your seats for the rest of the year. NO changes."

      I looked around the classroom. I was ok with most of the people in the class, except for the obvious. I turned back to Tyler who was watching the teacher direct kids to seats. I rested my head on his shoulder. To most people we might look like a couple. We hug, hold hands, hell, we even kiss sometimes. We weren't though, just very close friends. We were pretty sure that most of the school thought that we were a couple but, we didn't really care.

      Suddenly, I heard Tyler's name being called. "Tyler Joseph! Here!" Tyler scrambled out of his chair to follow the teacher's directions.

      "Liv Harris! Here!" I walked over quickly with a grin on my face. Tyler leaned over and whispered, "How did we get so lucky?" I shook my head and laughed.

      My happiness came crashing down once I heard the next name called. "Joshua Dun! Here!" He walked over laughing and plopped down next to me. I couldn't believe it.

      "Whatever," I thought, "I'll just work with Tyler all year." Suddenly the teacher was screaching again. "CLASS! You will work with your shoulder partner for the rest of the year, starting from the beginning of the row.

      Happiness washed over me as I looked over at Tyler. He wasn't looking at me he was looking at Jenna Black. He turned around to me and just gave me a pitying look. "Sorry that you have to work with him, but hey! It's like i'm working with you! Jenna Black and you are practically twins."

     I gave him a soft smile. "Love you TyJo"

     "Love you too Liv," he responded.

     I turned around to see Josh messing around with one of his goons. I tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't respond. I tapped him again. Again, he didn't respond. "Josh, Josh, JOSH!"

     He turned around with a smug look. "Oh hey Liv."

    "Hey Josh. We need to work on this project."

     He gave me a smile and shook his head. "Liv you really gotta loosen up sometimes. Here why don't you come to my back to school party. It's Friday bring whoever you want." He said to me.

    "Whatever ok. I'm bringing Tyler though." He scowled and he seemed annoyed at the fact that I was being Tyler. "What? Do you have something against Ty?"

     "Whatever, bring Tyler." The bell rang and he darted out the classroom. Weird.


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties are one way tickets to trouble and awkwardness.

~~~Night of Party~~~

    Brendon and I were sitting in my room getting ready for the party. I was wearing a light pink loose mini dress. Brendon was dressed in his usual, a t-shirt and shorts. Brendon was Tyler and I's third best friend. We were all unseperable. 

     Brendon started whining. "When will Tyler be hereeeee?" 

     "I don't know Breadbin. Stop whining, you'll get alcohol soon enough." He shot me a glare when I used the nickname Breadbin. We all knew he hated it. 

    "Why can't we just go over now? He lives only a couple of houses down." He whined. 

    "Cause Brendon, Tyler doesn't want to have to walk in to the party alone. You know he has bad anxiety. Anyways he's head now he just texted." 

    Brendon and I walked down the stairs to meet Tyler. We opened the door and greeted Tyler. 

    "Well, are we all ready?" I asked. 

    I got cheers in response. We all started walking down the street to Josh's house. I couldn't believe I was going to Josh's house. I reasoned with myself, and I figured I wouldn't even see him. Halfway there I got tired and hopped on Brendon's back. Brendon started running with me on his back once we got in sight of the house. 

     I could already see drunk kids stumbling around the front yard. Brendon was still racing Tyler when he ran through the front door. "I WIN" he yelled to Tyler. I was still laughing on Brendon's back. Brendon was pretty popular, and that had brought Tyler and I along on the ride of popularity. Tyler and I weren't very popular, but people knew our names. 

     I was still on Brendon's back when I caught sight of Josh. I rolled my eyes. He smiled at me, and then scowled when he saw I was with Brendon. I hopped off of Brendon's back and yelled that I was going to get us drinks. I brought Tyler with me and laced our fingers together. 

    Tyler grabbed us both a beer, somehow keeping our hands still holding. Josh walked in with a glare. "Liv? Can I talk to you?" 

    "Um? Sure I guess" He pulled me into a hallway and looked at me angrily. "What? What did I do now Lord Dun?"

    He scowled and responded, "Why did you bring Brendon? And Tyler? I didnt invite them."

    Now it was my turn to be annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about? You said bring whoever you want. I brought Tyler and Brendon. Why do you care anyways?" 

    "I meant bring girls Liv! Not bring your  two fucking BOYFRIENDS!" he yelled at me. 

     "What the hell are you talking about asshole. Tyler and Brendon are my besfriends. Go to hell." I started to walk away but Josh grabbed my wrist. I shook him off and stormed away.

     When I got back to Tyler he could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong Liv?"

     "Nothing. Did you get me a beer?" He handed me one. "Great thanks." and with that I walked away into the crowd looking for a distraction. 

~~~ Later That Night At The Party ~~~

     Later that night I was flirting with Mikey Way. I was a little bit tipsy, but I could still handle myself. "You wanna go somewhere quieter?" He kept asking me, but I kept shushing him. It wasn't that I wasnt attracted to Mikey. I was, he was hot, but not really my type. I knew that he was friends with Josh and that put me off. 

    Suddenly he asked me, "Whats up with you and Josh?" I saw you and him go into a hallway together."

    "Pffft. Josh was just being an asshole. I would never do anything with him. He's so full of himself." 

    Suddenly someone screamed "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" I dragged Mikey over to the circle. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and I could feel Josh's eyes boring into the side of my head. The game started and Tyler and I got picked and we kissed, it wasn't unusual, it was common for us to kiss. Josh kissed A girl named Sarah and she didn't stop giggling for the rest of the night. Brendon kissed a guy named Ryan, and couldn't stop blushing. 

    When the bottle came to Mikey he spun and it landed on me. Josh looked furious. I didn't get it. What was his deal? He started to try and stop the game. "Alright everyone this is getting boring, let's play a new game." He started to ramble. 

    "No, I still have to kiss Mikey." I stuck my bottom lip out and smiled. "This is getting boring though, we'll play 7 minutes in heaven after this. With that I leaned in and kissed Mikey. He was a good kisser but not amazing. A bit sloppy. Mikey was in a daze and his football buds were slapping him on the back. 

    Brendon yelled, "7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN! CIRCLE UP!" We all sat in a circle again, this time with Brendon and Tyler on my sides. 

    Brendon got lucky, and got with his crush Ryan. He came out looking like he'd been hypnotized. Tyler got with a girl named Jenna and blushed harder than I'd ever seen. I couldn't stop giggling. 

    Soon everyone was quiet and was looking at me. Tyler turned to me and said, "You don't have to."

     I giggled and not knowing who it was walked in to the closet. Once I walked into Josh's chest I sobered up. He looked down and said, "You should be more careful and drink less." He smiled down at me with crinkly eyes. 

    I frowned. "Why do you care anyways," I said crossing my arms. 

    "Look Liv, I'm sorry. I was an ass earlier. I get that I didn't mean to be. I just wanna be friends." I was a little unsure, but it seemed genuine.

    "Okayyy. Why do you suddenly want to be friends now though Josh? We've had classes together since the 2nd grade and you've never tried."

    His eyes flickered to my lips, and before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. This was very different than kissing Mikey. His lips were soft like rose petals, where as Mikey's were chapped. He knew what he was doing too. 

     When I realized what I was doing I jerked back. "Wha? Um? I have to go now sorry." I stumbled out of the closet and walked out of the house. I started sprinting down the street and I heard him call my name. I didn't stop though, I just kept running.

     When I got home I layed down in my bed, and fell asleep. I was more confused than I had ever been.

    


End file.
